1. Technical Field
This invention relates to fences and, more particularly, to a modular fence assembly for providing an adjustable barrier.
2. Prior Art
The use of adjustable barriers is known in the prior art. More specifically, child adjustable barriers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Conventionally, barricades of flexible sheet material, such as brattice cloth or other open plastics fabric is supported by so-called star posts driven in to the ground or roadway. Such posts are difficult to handle and to remove, and cause considerable damage upon removal, particularly where they have been driven in to asphalt or other roadway surfacing.
In an outdoor environment, the use of adjustable barriers is desirable to prevent wind blown dirt, sand, and other debris from contacting the user thereof or otherwise being deposited upon the user. Additionally, such barriers may desirably provide a degree of privacy to a user or group of users. One prior art adjustable barrier shows large fixed screens in the form of walls or fences. While such fixed screens are effective in providing protection against the wind and blowing objects, they are of course expensive, stationary structures which are impossible to transport. As a result, for those who find themselves outdoors on windy days either move to the shelter of a fixed wind fence or else suffer the discomfort and inconvenience of wind and blowing dirt and sand.
Accordingly, a need remains for a modular fence assembly in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a fence assembly that is easy to use, versatile in application, and convenient. Instead of being frustrated with the inability to cordon off children or pets within a certain area, the modular fence assembly can be utilized. Such a fence assembly allows a room, business or other space to be quickly separated or sectioned off without having to erect an actual wall. The modular fence assembly provides flexibility in the length, angle and elevation of a portable barrier, allowing the use thereof in a wide range of applications. Such a modular fence assembly is easy to install, conveniently reusable, and effective.